makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 42
Pillar 42 (第1柱 Dai 42-hashira) is the fourty-second chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary Sytry and Dantalion fight and Isaac, Mathers and Camio leave the barrier. William stays and stops the two, saying that it's enough. Sytry starts saying that Dantalion killed him before, but William says that it wasn't him - it was a stranger, and bringing up things that happened in the past is foolish. Everyone has doors they don't want opened. He and Isaac leave and Mathers dissolves the barrier - as Sion is looking for them. He came to get them as the all-out attack has begun. The middle and junior class student from the blanked incident made an appeal to the commander since they were corpses anyway and the white army has been losing in the terms of numbers. William, Isaac and Camio join the attack on the church as Dantalion and Sytry look on and Mathers comments that they've all been fooled by Sion. Metatron is with Kevin and comments that he did a good job of stirring things up, as his holiday would have been cut short if the demons were taken out. Kevin asks if he really isn't here on Michael's orders, and he isn't. Kevin doesn't believe Metatron has distanced himself from Michael' fraction, as he was the firs human accepted by Michael himself into Heaven - a strict place that doesn't acknowledge anything foreign. For many years, Enoch, Metatron was Michael's confidant and his favourite toy, as was Uriel. Michael has nothing to do with Metatron coming here, but he had an interest in Solomon - it he'd met him while he was still alive he would have liked to ask him how he managed to die without being subjected to God's Exaltation. He won't be summoning William to Heaven, nor will he hurt him. He offers to Kevin to come to his side and betray Michael - he won't have to kill William if he does. The War came to an early end, with ten more days till Guy Fawkes Day, and the Yorkshire army won - and the white lost. Isaac thanks them for the food, as the winner has the right to use military funds leftover (the earlier the war ends the more there are). Dantalion want to talk to William about "that time", to which William asks the time long ago or a little while ago. It doesn't matter to him, as it's something between him and Solomon, and he doesn't want to talk about it either likely. Everyone has a part of their past they don't want to talk about, there is no point to condemning all of them. William asks if he's staying beside him with the aim to kill him, to which the answer is a resounding no, then there is no problem. The shock of losing the War means he hasn't the energy to use in finding faults in the pat, and if he feels bad then Dantalion can make it up to him with sugar cake and burgundy whine. Dantalion thinks it's just like when he argued with Solomon, and would make it up to him with tea and something sweet - but he shouldn't bring it up. In a Barnardo Home (Orphanage) master Cecil is going to London for work. As he leaves, he wonders if the Young Master is well, as he hasn't received a reply to the many letters he sent to Stratford school. Perhaps he should visit him soon. Characters * Isaac Morton * William Twining * Samuel Liddell Mathers * Sytry * Dantalion * Camio * Metatron * Uriel * Michael (mention) * Solomon (mention) * Kevin Cecil (Human) Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 07